


Slenderverse Poetry and Flash Fiction

by JinniaFlyer450



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinniaFlyer450/pseuds/JinniaFlyer450
Summary: Poetry and flash-fiction based on the Slenderverse. Enjoy.





	1. Blind, Deaf, and Dumb

It’s funny, the things you miss;

sleep is obvious, night no longer restful, but waiting, watching, mouth yawning, tongue beckoning.

Less obvious are bridges; the gateways between you and others.

They erode, understanding fading, sturdy steel thinning to spindly fiber to nothing at all.

Until all that’s left are the bottomless ravines that you may no longer cross.

You may only stare at what lies beyond, senseless fragments of conversation drifting to you on the wind.

Senseless steel fragments digging into your ears;

hazy, filtered light barely stretching to your eyes.

It’s almost a relief when those fade, too, and you (blind, deaf, and dumb) turn inward.

Inward, against the night.

Inward, the last escape.

Inward, all that’s left…

…but for how long?


	2. Savior?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Moralboros continuity, with extra additions (moralboros.tumblr.com)

I cannot save him; powerful as I am, he is still more.  
I can still only watch;  
Watch as plans take shape.  
Watch despair take hold.  
Watch him lose himself.

I cannot save him, either; powerful as I am, he is still more.  
I can still only hope.  
Hope that it ends.  
Hope it means something.  
Hope for forgiveness.

I can’t win. I know that. I can’t save them.

But maybe  
just maybe  
I can save you.  
And maybe  
just maybe  
that matters.


	3. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one based on the Moralboros AU (with my own additions). The original AU is based at moralboros.tumblr.com.

Sometimes, I pretend.

It isn’t that hard if he’s just leading me. HABIT can’t change the way that body feels, after all.

(I wouldn’t let him do it before, but then he started rearranging the furniture constantly. And denying he’d done anything. Got the message, champ).

When he’s speaking—now that’s a different ballgame. They don’t sound the same, unless he wants to. But if I really need to, I can.

I wish I knew what was going on outside. He gets newspapers, I know that, but they’re useless to me. He doesn’t let me turn on the TV. Says he doesn’t want to pay the bill, but that’s bullshit and we both know it. I know what he’s setting up. He’s made his move; offered to read to me. The newspapers, books, other things. I declined. I’m not that desperate. Letting him lead me was more a matter of practicality; this I can live without. And I will.

I do miss it, though. More than he knows. And I’d like to keep it that way.


End file.
